I Made You
by Berander
Summary: We are stuck here in this wretched time, in this stupid dump of a city, and I'm the one to blame. It's my fault. Why? I made you, exactly how you are...
1. The Letter

**Hello again fellow readers, I had this in my head for a while, so I finally got down to writing it.**

**Keira! YAY!**

**Enjoy! I don't own Jak & Daxter etc.**

* * *

I Made You, Just the way you are.

We are stuck here in this wretched time, in this stupid dump of a city, and I'm the one to blame. It's my fault. Why? I made you, exactly how you are. You may not think about it, but if you really go back, I'm the one to blame.

Jak, do you remember the times back in Sandover, when we could sit endlessly at the beach, have fun in the village, or getting daddy to get you two? Those times seem so far away. I miss those days, where everything was simple, everything was beautiful.

I feel so helpless... so lost. I long for those better days, but they are gone chasing them are as pointless as chasing the wind. Just like you sometimes. Why? Because I did it. I'm the reason behind all this, If it wasn't for my stupid mouth and "I'm the best mechanic" attitude in interrupting daddy about getting over the fire canyon, then we'd probably still be in Sandover, not knowing this horrid place, this dark, cold unforgiving city. We would still be happy and be living peaceful lives, together.

You shouldn't have taken your revenge on Erol or Praxis, You should have taken it out on me instead. They are not the ones that should have died, I should of. I should be the target of your hatred, rage, despair and torture. Why because I made you that way.

Who got us here to this time, me. They did not make you, I did. I cry myself at night, because of my mistakes. The closer we got to that citadel, the closer we got to your doom. The closer we got to this putrid place.

The closer we were from reaching our goal, the further it was.

Jak, I feel so lost. Since we came here, I was alone and lonely, everyone and everything sees so... Alien, from another world. When you and Daxter came back telling me that this stupid wreck of a City was Sandover, I nearly fainted, amost died there on the floor. I could not be live that my... Our paradise became... this! Why? Because I made it.

Because of the zoomers I had back in daddy's hut, the technology was used to make this city. All those drawings and inventions I left behind, built this place. I'm the reason for it all. Sometimes it makes me curse the day I was born. And because of that, The rift rider got us here, and you were taken, gone for two years. It was all my fault, all of it.

It's my fault you were tortured by the baron, It's my fault that we are stuck here, It's my fault that we cannot go back. It's my fault that those happy days are over.

Now everything is different, even you have changed. Why? Because I made you. I made you who you are. The reason why you are so cold and broken was because of me...

I can never really forgive myself for this.

I never think I can.

The reason why you were put through battles and war, and losing the only family you have was because of me. I made this future. I made how everything is today!

The reason why you grieve, the reason why you talk, you kill, you destroy, is because a young woman with aqua hair dropped into your life. I just 'had' to be the damsel in distress. I am the reason why.

I'm the reason for your anger problems, the transformation into that beast. I'm the reason why you kill mercilessly with those claws, those horns, and those eyes. I'm the reason why countless pepole cry at their family's loss.

I'm the one who caused it, I'm the only one to blame. Not the KG, Praxis, Erol, Veger, it's me. I made you into that monster, the terror of Haven. The dread of mothers, the death of brothers.

It was my choice for us to get in that damned rider, and from that second, I sealed your fate, shutting the light away from you, forever.

But after all I've done for you, after getting you this far through everything we had faced, you throw it in my face. You had a fun time with Ashelin, didn't you? Had the best time of your life, didn't you? Daxter did not care to interrupt after all the times we had a close moment. But why?

Now I feel so... Helpless... confused... unused... Because all my life had lost its meaning. My whole life was centred at you, you were everything, the reason why I worked with tools, the reason I helped with the gadgets. The only reason that had survived Haven was because each day, I hoped that you would come and save me from this place, from the misery.

Yet you smash all that hard work in my face. You can have her, fine! Enjoy her and her bust, but I truly don't care! I wish that only that you could wake up and see the light, the true light. Only wish that you could see me, not just a single glance bt attention, your full, undivided attention.

Yet you can't. It was not to be, I can see that clearly now. The choice was far out of my hands by now. Why?

Because I made you.

Exactly who you are.

Exactly who we are.

Exactly where we are.

Because I made you.


	2. The Meeting

**Hello dear readers, **

**The laptop I use for writing this and my other fanfic has broke, so I'm using a replacement one for now. There are a few "Choice" words, but nothing major. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A tear dropped from the air and met with the paper with a thud, making a darker patch on the parchment. Why? Keira felt paaper to be more... natural. It felt warmer and friendlier than the metal and technology of Haven City. She finally felt that she had released some of her pent up strees.

She wept over her newly written letter, the pen now lying forgotten on the floor. Exactly how she felt. Forgotten. It was a while since the precursors left and she had made a small workshop in New Haven, no thanks to that skanky, murderous, back stabbing, read-headed, bitchy Governess of the trash can that was "Haven" City.

That woman was breathing down everyone's necks as if she was Praxis herself. Actually she was. That spoilt daughter of a bitch. She felt like she wanted to rip her apart and get a yakow to 'relieve' itself on her well endowed chest.

Keira just can't believe it. She grabbed a wrench from a nearby toolbox and played with it in her hands, the cold metal shining in the light. But that was all felt she was, a tool, a nothing, once used not needed. She then stood up, kicking away the chair and threw the wrench to the other side of the workshop, making a loud metallic clang when it hit the metal wall and fell to the ground with a clang.

Keira stood up and walked to the tool, and bent down. The tool was snapped. It was useless, just like she felt. It felt as if Jak used her, then threw her awa, like she would to thee shattered tool. She collapsed onto the ground and then leaned on the wall. She was sick of wearing a mask, a cover to hide what was inside. What she would give to go to the streets and speak her thoughts. But she could not. She was afraid. Afraid of the people, this time, this city. The place felt like a prison, the metal walls staring down on everyone. Even if you were 'free' you always had something to fear, to hide, to face.

Even though she had been in this hellhole for three years, there was nothing she could hold onto, nothing that she could latch onto. She could not even lean on daddy for support. When she finally realised that He knew this was going to happen, he was not as sturdy as he seemed to be in her mind. Not even Jak could be any help now, and Daxter was not someone who you could bare your soul to.

Talking about the devil, here he comes now. The doors parted quickly to signal his "grand" entrance.

The green blonde hero walked into the room, Daxter on his shoulder, scratching at something in his fur.

"Ah! Shiny! What does it do?" Daxter asked Keira as he jumped of Jak's shoulder and scampered across the floor towards a shiny new zoomer Keira built.

"Hello Jak" she said happily bouncing from the floor. "What brings you here?" Keira asked, putting on the happy mask.

"Could you fix the thing? It was playing up lately, and it was scraping the ground on the way to HQ yesterday" He then handed the board from his back, as if she was obliged to do it.

Oh how she wanted to rip off the mask and slap him, tell him how she felt, but she could not, there was something that held her back, restrained her. She spent so much time on that board, hoping that one day her hope will come along and ride it, but he throws it all away and calls it a "thing", something useless, something that means nothing. After all the work she poured into it and he degrades it. It even seems her creations suffer her fate.

Jak then moved towards the table where Keira sat earlier and rested the board onto it. He moved a few boards and noticed the brown piece of paper on the table.

"Keira, what is tha-"

"It's nothing!" Keira protested, bounding from the table and snatching it of the blonde's hands, holding it protectively.

"Well, if you're hidin' it, sugar, it's got to something" Daxter yapped, returning from his observation and back on his partner's shoulder.

"Well, yeah, it's a new project..."

"What does it do, Keira?" Jak asked, looking at her.

Those blue eyes flooded over her, demanding to know what it was, but she had to hide it. She definitely did not want Jak to read it. She did not want him to know. But secretly inside she did, she wanted him to read every single word.

"Well, it's staying secret" Keira replied firmly as she folded the sheet of paper and put it on the table. "Your board should also be fixed tomorrow" she added.

"Ok, come on Dax, we'll be going"

"To the gun course?"

"Why"

"Tess still hasn't scratched me yet!"

Not wanting to think about the Ottsels intentions, Jak walked towards the door, when one of the sparks flared, creating a blinding light that filed the room. The flash was gone as quickly as it started.

"What was that? Sparks don't light up that brightly"

"It should be nothing, Keira" Jak said reassuringly.

"Ok, goodbye boys, give one of those robots a shot in the head for me"

"Sure" Jak replied enthusiastically, a manic grin appearing on his face before he walked through the doorway and left, the doors smashing together behind him.

Keira then slumped into the chair. At least her secret was safe for now. She then reached for the folded piece of paper to find that it was not there.

"What!" She cried in frustration. "I swore I put it there"

Keira then proceeded to search every nook and cranny of the workshop, but there was nothing to be found.

* * *

"Jak, you did some of the flashy stuff back there, didn't you?"

Jak stopped mid stride and faced the ottsel on his shoulder. His face was filled with shock.

"You noticed?"

"Well, I've seen how you've done it more than I count, and I know when it happens" Daxter replied, counting off the fingers of his hands, recounting what he did.

Jak wasn't bothered to listen to the talkative ottsel on his shoulder. He just smiled and kept walking through the war ridden streets of Haven, firing an occasional shot or two.

If Daxter was not busy telling tales, he would of noticed that in Jak's hands he held a small folded piece of paper, and Jak slowly put the small, brown, stained piece of paper in his pocket.


End file.
